


She Dies Tonight!!!

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Prompt for AllRoadsLeadToMalec on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	She Dies Tonight!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllRoadsLeadToMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoadsLeadToMalec/gifts).



> ouch >< I'm sort of shit at writing things like this, but I hope that it comes out good enough
> 
> prompt:
> 
> "I’d love to read anything with Magnus in danger and Alec being overprotective of him and his bump"
> 
> this is so short its ridiculous *rolls eyes* whyyyyy??? Also did anyone else see Adam's interview of Dom and Alberto XD i love our queen

Two days.

 

It had been two days since Magnus had been taken from him and Alexander Lightwood was on a warpath. Someone had the audacity to kidnap his husband while he was walking home from the supermarket. The New York factions had gathered their people and helped with a search. The Warlocks and Shadowhunters during the day and the Vampires and Werewolves during the night.

 

It had been two days too long. He was worried about his husband, especially with his pregnancy. The Warlock’s usual stamina had deteriorated with the pregnancy, turning it into energy for the baby. He was easily exhausted and he had not been feeling well that day. Alec knew that he should’ve gone with Magnus, but he didn’t, and now he regretted it every second of the day. He just hoped that Magnus would hold on for a little bit longer.

 

~~~

 

Magnus didn’t know what was going on.

 

He felt unbearably hot and heavy. He remembered going to the supermarket for some ingredients for dinner, but everything else is a complete blank. He looked down and saw the magic suppressing cuffs on his hands. He wanted to cry. He was scared and confused, and he wanted Alec so badly.

 

He looked up when he heard a female voice. The door slammed open and he whined at the harsh light and the Warlock curled up even further when the pounding in his head increased.

 

“So, he is with a child then?”

 

“Yes, and it appears that it is with the Lightwood boy”

 

Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at the blurry person in front of him. They brought their hand up and stroked his face, before raking their nails down his cheek causing them to bleed.

 

“Oh, lover, you have greatly disappointed me”

 

The person laughed darkly before slapping him across the face and leaving the room again. When Magnus was sure that the footsteps were gone, he let the tears fall and curled into himself, praying that someone would save him.

 

~~~

 

“It’s Camille”

 

Alec faltered in his steps, stopping completely before ever slowly turning around to face his brother.

 

“Do you want to repeat that?”

 

The other Shadowhunters froze in what they were doing, turning to the parabatai pair and looking nervously between them. Jace, unfazed by his brother’s attitude, calmly repeated himself.

 

“Raphael heard a rumor going around that Camille was seen spotted around the Brooklyn area where Magnus was kidnapped. He heard from another Warlock, not from here, saying how Camille was disappointed in her lover. A knocked up lover”

 

Alec stared unblinking at his brother. He seethed with rage beneath the surface. That Vampire bitch had the audacity to kidnap his love and for what? Revenge? Pettiness? He didn’t know, but he swore he was going to kill her once and for all.

 

“There’s something else Alec”

 

The tall Shadowhunter snapped away from his thoughts and hardened his stare at his brother.

 

“The Warlock was called to Camille’s lair and they reported that Magnus was not well. He was burning with a fever and his condition is continuing to deteriorate due to the magic suppressing cuffs that he has on”

 

The Shadowhunters jumped when they heard a bang and turned to see Alec, his face contorted in anger and his fist in the wall. Izzy cried out and rushed to her brother, putting her hands on his shoulder.

 

“Alec, Big Brother, you need to calm down. I want to kill Camille as much as you do, but if you go in there with blind rage, you’ll only be putting Magnus and the babies in danger.”

 

Alec stopped and looked at his sister, tears gathering in his eyes. Izzy smiled softly, bringing her brother closer to her. She pets his hair, running her hands through the tangles. Alec sniffled and wiped his tears from his face.

 

“We need to track her down. Call Raphael, Luke, and Catarina we need all available hands on deck”

 

The siblings and the redhead nodded, leaving to contact the others.

 

_‘Don’t worry Mags, we’re coming for you’_

 

~~~

 

Magnus didn’t know what was happening.

 

He was floating in and out of consciousness. He felt a constant cramp in his abdominal area. He couldn’t curl up to help placate the pain. The pounding and exploding noises outside were too much for his growing headache. He felt a liquid between his legs, he wanted to look at it but felt too weak to lift his head.

 

He looked to the ceiling and prayed to the angels that Alexander would come for him soon. He whimpered when the door slammed open and the bright light poured in.

 

“By the angel, Mags”

 

He smelled the angelic magic from a stele as the cuffs fell off of his wrist. His head lolled back and forth in a dizzying manner.

 

“By the angel, there’s blood between his legs”

 

He heard the sharp inhale and felt arms pick him up.

 

“Jace?”

 

“We need to find Alec and Catarina. Clary, you and Simon provide back-up, I can’t protect us if he’s in my arms”

 

The redhead nodded and off they went to help their Warlock friend.

 

~~~

 

Alec was an avenging warrior on a mission. As much as he didn’t want to leave his husband right now, this matter was important. Their family and friends were with him right now and could keep him occupied for a bit.

 

He stalked up to the prison cell containing a bloody woman, in a blood red dress.

 

“Look’s like your plan epically failed Camille. Magnus and the babies are going to live”

 

The woman glared and hissed, thrashing around to get out.

 

“Trust me. You’re never getting out. Going after Magnus? The Husband of the Head of the New York Institute? You earned yourself a death sentence. Say hi to Valentine when you see him in hell”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you guys like this
> 
> and if you have a prompt that you want to send in then comment down below or hit me up on tumblr: yuki-chicken just don't @ me for using a cliche trope


End file.
